Ciceros Strait
Ciceros Strait, Aegean Sea Ciceros Strait, well-known for its dangerous whirlpools and shark-infested shipwrecks, is located around the islands of the Cyclades and is believed to be the resting place of Valka Castle. L&L (R&R) Diving Service proved this theory correct. It is also where Triton Village sank into the sea, and where the man-eating monster Thanatos lurks. North Canyon This huge trench in the northern part of Ciceros Strait is populated by scalloped hammerheads, sailfish, and moon jellyfish. The canyon can get up to 100 feet (30 meters) deep. This is one of the main diving locations of Ciceros. Great white sharks appear at night here. Wreck of the Flamingo This shipwreck in the west of the North Canyon is mainly populated by great white sharks, causing divers to take precaution. This is where you find the Ultimate Vinegar, and the great sturgeon Lady Dorthea (Divine Gift) is often spotted in the area. North Ciceros Undine ﻿This diving location in north-central Ciceros near one of Ciceros's whirlpools. Divers must be careful in the area. It is near the Wreck of the Arktos, which was an Egyptian ship carrying lapis lazuli. The ship sinking in this area caused lots of lapis lazuli to be buried there. Amphitrite's Sanctuary This location near the North Ciceros Undine consists of a sunken ship and some stone ruins similar to those of Triton Village. It is also the entrance to the Blue Dome. This is a tourist attraction to all divers who come to Ciceros Strait because of the manta rays that dance there. The Mercury Coin can be found here. The Domes Blue Dome The northernmost dome in Ciceros is so-called for two reasons: The first is that there are lots of blue fish in the dome-- blue-spotted ribbontail rays, blue tang, king angelfish-- and the other can be seen at the surface. A dome comes out of the water, and its interior is painted with blue murals. Who could have painted these strange murals? When were they painted? Red Dome The southernmost dome in Ciceros is so-called for the same reasons as the Blue Dome: It has red Japanese angelsharks populating it, and there are red murals painted on the interior of the dome. You never are able to find out who painted these... East Ciceros Undine This whirlpool in the southeast-central part of Ciceros Strait is another one of Ciceros's notorious whirlpools. A cave is believed to be hidden behind this whirlpool, however, and legend says that the Spartans hid their treasure in this cave. Your diver and GG find this treasure as part of the Pride of the Salvage King quest. Cross Rift This X-shaped landmark near the East Ciceros Undine is a playplace for bottlenose dolphins. At a certain point of the Fragments of Memory quest, you are asked by ML for a photograph of the rift. Triton Village Ruins These ruins found in southeastern Ciceros Strait (near the Red Dome) are home to sailfish, Pelagic thresher sharks, and monkfish. There is also a North Atlantic right whale that swims through the area. Although these ruins have no historical connection to Valka Castle, the entrance is actually in the Well of the Full Moon, in the southeastern part of the village. The Well of the Full Moon is also used in the clues to finding the Canopic Vessell, a one-time salvage item found north of the well. South Canyon The southernmost part of Ciceros is similar to the North Canyon, other than the fact that the North Atlantic right whale circles through here and that you can see a sea serpent just beyond the border of the map after completing the Ciceros Strait map. There are also red and cowtail stingrays that can be found on the seafloor. Wreck of the Emerald Lady This ship in the southeasternmost part of Ciceros is completely covered in great white sharks, and this is where the man-eater Thanatos dwells except for two points in the game. Divers here must take extreme caution.﻿ Category:Locations Category:Ciceros Strait